


Romance in Dragon Age: Origins, Attempt the Fourth

by sqbr



Series: Various Attempts at Romance in Dragon Age: Origins [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comic, F/M, Fancomic, Humour, M/M, Meta, Satire, Self-Insert, Silly, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dane Amell's attempts to do better at romance than my first character do not go according to plan. Comic with transcript, fairly spoilery for the end of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance in Dragon Age: Origins, Attempt the Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/Love-in-DAO-4-SPOILERS-155919314).

Panel 1:  
Me: Ok, let's avoid a repeat of the whole Alistair disaster. No getting overinvested, and no writing schmoopy self insert fic.  
I'll play a man, have a nice low commitment relationship with Zevran, and maybe be inspired to write some thinky gen.

Panel 2:  
Several quests through Ferelden later..  
Morrigan (to Dane Amell): Whatever happens, after this battle _spoilers spoilers spoilers_. I wish it could be otherwise... my love

Panel 3:  
Dane: Right, you heard her the only solution is for me to not fight this battle.  
Riordan: But...the archdemon!  
Dane: I wouldn't be in such a hurry either if I were you, Frenchie McRedShirt.  
Zevran: You know, you're lucky I'm not the jealous type

**Author's Note:**

> First off: I don't actually have a problem with self insert-ish fic/comics etc, it's just annoying that they seem to be pretty much the only ideas for this fandom I actually get around to drawing/writing :)
> 
> And yes, really, I haven't progressed that playthrough past that point :) EDIT: Now I have. And it resulted in [me being inspired to create a whole series about the three of them](http://archiveofourown.org/series/2623).
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the reason Zevran doesn't show up much in this is that romancing him didn't fail and was a lot of fun ^_^ Why Morrigan was still in love with Dane after he'd dumped her half the game ago I don't know.


End file.
